Travis, Katie, and the Love
by TristanQ0604
Summary: Travis and Katie accidentally are spotted by the Aphrodite kids together, who want to mess with them. Now, Travis and Katie have to face everything the Aphrodite kids could think of: a Truth or Dare Game, a makeover, and even a date! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my third story, after '**_**Thalia and Nico Together**_**!' and '**_**Tristan the New Demigod'**_**. This is after the gods' victory of the Giant War, and we are pretending that Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard have been resurrected by Tristan Quimby and Nico Di Angelo. Travis and Katie here, also known as Tratie. It mainly features Travis and Katie, though there are a few new characters that I've created on my own, including Tristan Quimby from '**_**Tristan the New Demigod'**_**. **

**Travis' POV**

I was coming back from the camp store, along with my younger brother Connor Stoll, with a whole bunch of goods in our arms.

Yes, we successfully raided the camp store… again.

It was four that time. Connor and I were bored out, so we chose to raid, I mean visit, some stores. However, noting that we can't go out of camp easily without getting spotted by either Peleus or other campers, we chose to raid the camp store.

The camp store door was open, which was good. Connor checked for any surveillance cameras, until he realized that it was clear. "Everything clear, let's go!"

Then, the ultimate raid began: Connor began carrying a box of assorted Doritos and Lay's. I went to the drinks and began picking up some diet coke and some Dr. Pepper. Then, checking for any trails, we left the camp store.

When we were back at the Hermes Cabin, I was so proud of myself. For the thirteenth time this summer, we raided the camp store, without even getting caught at that spot. Sure, we were caught for the missing goods in the store, but the goods we acquired were definitely better than the punishment. I thanked my father Hermes for giving these talents… again.

Along with our cabin mates, Connor and I were about to scramble through the box, until the door opened. At first, I thought it was Chiron or Mr. D, thinking that we were finally caught for our raid. However, it wasn't. It was Charles Pearson, Percy Jackson's brother. He was about six feet tall, and had black eyes and black hair, which he would've passed as a son of Hades as well. He was wearing the same Camp Half-blood T-shirt and the pair of blue jeans Percy gave to him for the 'entrance present'. Since Percy was on a quest, Charles was temporary head counselor for Cabin Three.

"Hey, Travis," he said. "So, you guys raided the place again, huh?"

_Not good_, I instantly thought. However, I tried to act cool and said, "Uh, yeah… You want some Doritos or Diet Coke?"

"You can't bribe me with that," Charles Pearson raised his eyebrows. "I am not that stupid. I am not like that _Seaweed Brain_ Percy is. I know better than to receive corrupt bribes, so you guys couldn't be subject to punishment."

A chill went down on me. _Uh oh_, I thought. Now Charles wasn't going to pass this situation.

I bet that Charles was about to bring us to justice, until the door opened again. At first, we expected Chiron, thanks to Charles' presence. Instead, there stood Katie Gardner, the daughter of Demeter, and head counselor for the Demeter cabin. She had the same curled black hair and sparkling brown eyes, resembling her mother. To me, she was the most beautiful girl on earth.

Wait, what am I thinking? I slapped myself in the face. I shouldn't like Katie Gardner, who hates us since we pranked her by putting Chocolate Easter Bunnies on her roof.

"Charles, get out of here," Katie commanded in such a commanding tone that anyone would've obeyed.

"Whatever," Charles grumbled as he went out of our cabin. But, then, he turned to me, "I will someday get you guys and bring you to justice!"

"Wow," grumbled Katie as she looked at Charles, who was already out of the Hermes Cabin. "Why on earth is he a son of Poseidon? He should've been a son of Themis, since he always wants to bring people to justice."

"Well, that's his personality," Connor said sadly. "Bad for us."

I bet that Connor was trying to get my agreement, though my attention was already on Katie. "So, Katie," I began nicely. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to see what was going on," Katie said. "I sensed the voice of Charles, like the way he says justice, and came to the Hermes cabin to see what have you guys stole."

"Whatever," Connor ignored her. Then, he noticed me and Katie staring into each other's eyes. Silently, he and all the other campers were out, leaving only Katie and me, which should've been in the breach of camp rules.

Katie sat on my bunk. "So, Travis," Katie said, making her voice soft. "What were you doing today?"

"I, uh…" Why am I hesitating in front of my enemy? I tried to play cool, but the sight of Katie made my heart race.

"You're hesitating, aren't you?" Katie asked.

I nodded, painful of admitting it in front of Katie.

"There's my proud idiot," Katie laughed. I bet she was going to say something, until the door opened and a bunch of… girls poured in. Most of them wore pink or red, which made it obvious that they were Aphrodite kids. Among them was Silena Beauregard, with her featured brown hair and blue eyes (I thought this was the best example of her looks, you know). She was the one who led them to the Hermes Cabin, who somehow got the information that we were talking to each other, just the two of us.

"Oooohhh!" The girls began oohing and ahhing. Silena Beauregard was leading the other Aphrodite campers, surrounding us, though Silena was on the lead.

"So, Travis and Katie," Silena said gleefully. "How could you guys explain this?"

We looked at each other.

"So, you guys can't, huh?" Silena said happily. "So, apparently there's something going on between you two, isn't it?"

"No!" Katie and I said in unison.

"Oh, so you guys are denying it, huh?" Silena argued. Then, she let out a gleeful yet slightly evil smile. "Don't worry, you guys. You guys would have some time to spend together when we play truth or dare tomorrow."

"Wait, Truth or Dare?" Katie asked, surprised.

"Yes, Katie," Silena said. "At least two from each cabin are supposed to play this 'Truth or Dare', which would probably make both you Stoll brothers come. We are playing it in our cabin, the Aphrodite Cabin!"

An immediate shudder went through me. The last time we played truth or dare with the Aphrodite kids or in the Aphrodite cabin, it didn't turn out good.

"Oh, great," I muttered.

"Well, I hope that you guys would love the truth or dare game tomorrow!" Then, Silena and the Aphrodite kids marched out of my cabin, chanting, 'Travis got a girl at last! Travis got a girl at last!' while some chanted, 'Katie's got a feller at last! Katie's got a feller at last!'

"Stop it!" Katie and I yelled at them with unison. Then, we looked at each other uneasily. That tension broke out a few seconds later.

"Tomorrow's going to be a very, very long day," Katie sighed.

"Yes," I said sadly, but still hopefully. "But there may be something funny, such as Annabeth getting a makeover, Percy in his underpants in front of Annabeth…"

I was going to continue, until Katie shot me dagger looks. I stopped, but I smiled. Man, even then, I realized that I was falling for Katie Gardner.

**Well, this was Chapter 1! I hope that you guys liked it! The next Chapter will be about the Truth or dare games in the Aphrodite Cabin, brought to you buy, TristanQ0604. See you later in the update, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND RATE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare?

**Hello, readers! This is TristanQ0604 here. I am releasing the second Chapter for **_**'Travis, Katie, and the Love'**_**, which, if you have read it, explicitly features the Truth or Dare game the campers play in the Aphrodite Cabin. We will see a lot of things going on here! I hope you guys have fun reading it!**

**Travis' POV**

Katie and I walked to the Aphrodite cabin together, which brought a whole row of oohs and ahhs. There was already a large circle of campers around the center of the cabin, ready to play Truth or Dare. I immediately saw Piper McLean and Jason Grace together, who should've been in Camp Jupiter, until I reminded myself of the new teleporter (after the Giant War, Hera/Juno created an extra marble cabin on each of the camps, which had a teleporter that instantly teleported campers to another camp). I also spotted Leo Valdez and Reyna, though they were on the other side of the circle.

As for Greek demigods, Charles Pearson (surprisingly a son of Poseidon, though his looks make him look like a son of Hades and his attitude is like Themis, the Greek goddess of justice), Percy Jackson, and even Tyson (really?) were present for the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth and Malcolm were representing the Athena Cabin. Nico Di Angelo, Hazel, and the newcomer Tristan Quimby (he's my own character, and he is the main character in _'Tristan the New Demigod'_) were standing as the children of Hades. Even Anthony Valdini, a son of Aeolus, was sitting at the circle, though his expression was as cold as the Northern wind.

"Ah, look who's here!" Silena noticed Katie and me. She was just gathering everyone around in a neat, organized circle. "Now as the new _couple_ is present, we could start our great game of Truth or Dare!"

Katie tried to protest, but Silena ignored her. "Generously, our member Piper McLean has kindly and mercifully let me begin the game." She gazed across the circle and pointed to Reyna. "Reyna, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Reyna shouted.

"Is there anyone you like here? If he is, who is he?" Silena asked, anticipating the answer.

"I… I…" Reyna hesitated. Then, she made up her mind: "There is someone that I like here. And that person is, Leo Valdez!"

"W-wait, me?" Leo looked shocked and frightened. "R-Reyna…"

"I liked you, Leo," For the first time, I saw Reyna blushing.

Silena clapped. "Enough with the drama, Reyna. Who do you choose?"

Reyna looked around the circle, until her eyes met Connor's. _Lucky_, I thought. _At least it wasn't me who got caught._

"Connor, truth or dare?" Reyna asked.

"Dare, of course!" Connor said, a matter-of-factly.

"I dare you to… sprint to the Big House and back only on your underwear." Reyna said, giving an evil smile.

"Oh, gods," Connor stripped, leaving a muscular body and boxers with the pictures of boats. Everyone laughed at his underpants.

"Dude," Percy said, laughing. "I didn't know that you had _boat _underpants."

Embarrassed, Connor ran out of the cabin and raced toward the Big House.

"Well, since I am Connor's brother," I said. "I'll take his turn. Anthony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Anthony, the son of Aeolus (as I've mentioned previously) said coldly and silently. Man, he scared me; with the intimidating black hair and black eyes, and the fact that he always wore black… he looked like Thalia's real little brother.

"I dare you to…" I thought for a second. What was something that could really scare Anthony? Then, I smiled. "I dare you to admit that Nancy is smarter than you."

"Hey!" Anthony protested. "She's my primary enemy! I've been challenging that damned daughter of Iris with intelligence all my life! I just can't get defeated!"

"No buts, Anthony!" I laughed hysterically.

Anthony sighed. "Fine!" He walked out of the cabin, toward the Iris cabin, where Nancy would probably be reading another book (surprising for a daughter of Iris, Nancy took interest in English Literature).

When Anthony was gone, Charles raised his hand. "Since I am his best friend, I will take Anthony's turn." Charles looked for his new victims, until he found Annabeth: "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Dare!" Annabeth said.

"I dare you to punch Percy in the face!" Charles Pearson said gleefully. For a fourteen-year-old son of Poseidon, he was creepy.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "You're my brother! I thought you couldn't do that!"

"All is fair in Truth or Dare, as Charles Pearson quotes," Charles said gleefully. Then, he turned to Annabeth: "Annabeth, are you going to do that dare or not?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, I hope this doesn't affect our relationship." Closing her eyes, she punched Percy in the face so hard that Percy was knocked down.

Then, Charles ran to Percy. "I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wow, he really had a poker face.

Annabeth now looked around. She was about to pick somebody, until the door opened. Anthony and Connor were back from their dares. Both of them looked embarrassed, for that their faces were all tomato red.

"That was HUMILIATING!" Anthony shouted. "That was one of the worst moments in my life! If I looked at myself, I would beat myself up for that!"

"Yeah!" Connor shouted. "Running around in my underpants wasn't a very good idea, either! I got three weeks of kitchen duty by Chiron!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I was going to choose Katie Gardner for the next turn. Katie, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Katie said uneasily.

"I dare you to admit love with Travis, kiss him, and spend ten minutes with him in the closet!"

"Hey!" Katie protested. "I don't like him!"

"Oh, yes, you do!" Silena chimed in. "We all know that you like Travis, don't we?"

The Aphrodite kids nodded. Katie sighed.

There were applauses all over the circle, especially from the Aphrodite cabin. Silena and Piper were cheering. Drew, who should've been grumpy, was clapping as well. There was an immediate _Oh-my-gods_ shudder through me.

"Travis," Katie said, softly. Man, that voice was nice, I thought. "I… I… like you." She said hesitantly. Then, suddenly, she leaned towards me and her lips reached mine. One of her hands scrambled through my hair, and my armed went around her waist.

I think we were doing that for about twenty seconds, until Annabeth and Silena pushed us toward one of the pink-and-red Aphrodite closets. I tried to open the door, but the door was sealed perfectly.

"Now you guys are safe and sound!" Silena shouted in.

**Katie's POV**

Oh my gods, I thought. I just admitted love and kissed Travis, the hottest guy in camp!

Wait, what am I thinking? I am not supposed to like him! I only did it, because it was part of our dare! I don't' like him for real, do I?

_Yes, you do_, said a voice inside my head.

_No, I don't_, I retorted angrily. _I don't have feelings for Travis. In fact, I think he doesn't like me back as well._

_Oh, yes, he does_, the voice said.

_You're Aphrodite, aren't you?_ I asked.

_You guessed it correctly_, Aphrodite said. _We all know that you have a huge crush on Travis, and Travis likes you back. You guys maybe could start dating soon!_

_Shut up_, I ignored Aphrodite's voice. I bet Aphrodite was about to say about denying love, until I was shaken out of the thought. When I turned, Travis was waving his hand right in front of my eyes.

"Stop doing it, will you?" I moved away from him a little, but still held hands with him.

"Sorry," Travis apologized. "I thought that you got a little carried away in the closet, and thought you should be out of that thought."

"Travis," I said, holding his hand with both of my hands. "Do you-do you like me like the way I said I liked you?"

Travis sighed. Then, he did something unexpected. His other hand went around my waist and pulled me toward him, my lips touching his. I think we stayed there for like five minutes, until Travis let go of me.

"Yes, my honored gardener queen," Travis said in a formal tone. "I love you."

We locked eyes on each other.

**So, that was the end of Chapter 2! How did you guys like it? So, Travis and Katie were together in the closet, kissing. I think that would be a very satisfying ending for a chapter. In the next chapter, we would continue the Truth or Dare game, about what happens after the romantic couple get out of the closet. **

**Lord Hades: REVIEW OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IMBECILES AND USE YOUR DEAD BODIES AS MY ETERNAL SLAVES!**

**TristanQ0604: Lord Hades, calm down. You weren't supposed to force people to review. **

**Lord Hades: Whatever. But I still am enjoying this. Upload more soon!**

**TristanQ0604: Fine. I'll update later. But, for now, I need to do my algebra homework, so… see you readers later!**


	3. Chapter 3: A fight

**Hello, readers! TristanQ0604 here! Welcome back to reading my stories!**

**In Chapter 3, we will continue what happens after Travis and Katie are out of the closet and continue the game of Truth or Dare. Mostly Tratie, but there is also a little bit of love between my new characters (Tristan Quimby, Anthony Valdini, Charles Pearson, Nancy, etc.).**

**Anthony's POV**

Admitting that Nancy, my primary enemy at the Iris Cabin, was smarter and better than me, was not such a cool thing.

You see, I am Anthony Valdini, a son of Aeolus, like the wind god. I possess a part of power children of Zeus have: wind, though my power is more concentrated on wind, with my ability to summon bigger tornados and hurricanes than the Zeus kids. I could also make waves, since the waves are one result from wind movements. That is why at the middle of the Giant War, I was sent to the seven demigods (author: let's just say they did) instantly to assist them with my tornadoes and strong winds.

Anyways, when I checked the clock, it seemed to be at least fifteen minutes since Travis and Katie were inside the closet.

"Hey," I got everyone's attention. Everyone was going through lots of truths and dares. I was about to say something, but I almost burst into laughter. Clarisse and Connor were wearing makeup. Silena was sobbing, as all of her autographed Justin Bieber and One Direction posters were burning. Nico was covered in a few lip stains, which looked quite funny. Charles Pearson got confiscated his gavel, his favorite item. I bet that he wants to be part of the Justice Department later on.

"So, everyone," I said, gathering everyone's attention. "I think it is enough time for Travis and Katie. Let's get them out of the closet.

"Thank you," Jason, that damned son of Jupiter, said. He was all this arrogant, especially toward the Aeolus kids. One day, in the middle of a fight between me and him (the literal cause of the fight was because Jason insulted the Aeolus Cabin) away with a tornado, but Chiron and Mr. D stopped me and I was in kitchen duty for three _months_.

"Since you suggested it," Jason said, slightly arrogantly. "You could go pick them up."

"Why do I need to do it?" Wind swarmed around me, which always happened when I was agitated. "Aeolus is not Zeus' servant."

"Well, no, but he's lower than my father!" Jason growled commandingly and arrogantly.

"Oh, yeah?" Stronger wind was swarming. "Let's see if Aeolus is weaker than Zeus!" I drew a sword from thin air, as Jason drew his damned Imperial Gold sword. Soon, the wind swarming around me became a whirlwind, surrounding me as both a shield and a weapon.

"Well, you should realize that I am superior against you, because I can control the winds as well!" Jason shouted. He swiped the sword, only to realize that my whirlwind blew it away, toward the floor.

"You can control the winds," I said angrily. "But can you control stronger winds?" The wind grew stronger and stronger. Soon, with my wind, I levitated Jason with my force. Jason tried to control the wind, but I was adding more strength too, making the wind uncontrollably strong for Jason.

When he was ten feet above the air, I suddenly released a downward wind, which sent Jason falling to the ground, crashing on the floor. I stopped my whirlwind and held my tip of the wind sword to the throat.

"See, Jason?" I said. "Aeolus may be a minor god, but his children are not any weaker than the children of Zeus, when it comes to the wind."

I bet that Jason was about to stand up and go on a fistfight against me, until the door opened. Chiron was standing at the door, amazed at what happened.

"I heard a strong wind here," Chiron said. "Anthony, were you having a fight with another demigod?"

"Well, sir…"

"Well, you were!" Chiron accepted. "You have had a conflict with another demigod again!"

"Well, it was Jason who offended me and our cabin's pride in the first place!" I retorted. "If he didn't insult us, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"Silence!" Chiron said in the commanding tone. "Both of you, Jason and Anthony, come to the Big House. Now."

At first, none of us moved. Then, Chiron shouted, "NOW!" We had no choice but to go.

**Percy's POV**

Wow, Anthony was much stronger than we thought.

He was valorous enough to stand against any one of the seven demigods, which seemed like suicide from the third person. Any of the seven demigods was powerful enough, but a son of _Aeolus_ against a son of _Jupiter_? Wow, Anthony was very brave (or stupid: matter of perspective).

Anyways, I thought he taught all of us a few lessons.

One: Never underestimate children of minor gods. They may look insignificant, but sometimes, they could be powerful.

Two: Children of Aeolus are more powerful than the sons of Zeus, when it comes to wind. I saw how Anthony overwhelmed Jason on controlling the wind. The way he controlled the powerful winds to attack Jason and prevent him from countering…

Anyways, as for the game, we were all uncomfortable to play, especially after we witnessed the fight between Anthony and Jason. Just that time, one person broke the moment of silence: Travis, who somehow came out of the locked closet with Katie.

"So, uh…" Travis said, nervously. "What did we miss?"

"Oh, not much," I said, "except for Anthony and Jason fighting for some reason, and Anthony was overwhelming Jason through wind."

"Wow," said a very amused Katie Gardner. "Anthony fought against a son of Jupiter and won? That was nerve-racking."

"Yeah," Annabeth interrupted. "So, anyways, let's resume the game tomorrow, when Anthony and Jason would be there. I think we're out of truths or dares."

Everyone soon went out of the Aphrodite cabin and went back to their own cabins. Matthew, a ten-year-old guy from the Aeolus Cabin, tried looking for their head counselor Anthony, but failed and went back to their cabin.

**So, that was the end of Chapter 3! I know that the story is quite unsatisfying, with Anthony, a son of Aeolus, fighting **_**Jason Grace**_** and basically no dares. I am sorry for that ending, but I promise that Chapter 4 would have a much brighter plot. **

**Aeolus: (after reading) Nice job, author! I was quite unsatisfied about my favorite son Anthony fighting Jason, though.**

**Me: Sorry, Aeolus. But your son won anyways. **

**Zeus: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry, Lord Zeus! Anyways, wait for Chapter 4! See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare Part 2

**Welcome back, readers! This is TristanQ0604! I am back to the writing. As you could see, Travis and Katie haven't been mentioned a lot in Chapter 3; thanks to the fight between Anthony and Jason (curse you Jason for making this fight!). Anyways, back to Chapter 4, when the whole concept gets a little more interesting. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

Well, I'm glad that things have gone normal overnight. Well, okay, except for the Aeolus cabin and the Zeus cabin. They still hate each other for the fight: Anthony and the rest of the Aeolus Cabin (which, by the way, is Cabin Twenty-one) hated Thalia and Jason (though mostly Jason) for their arrogance and bossy behavior that time. Jason hated the Aeolus Cabin for their rebelliousness. I guess that hatred continued.

I went to Cabin Twenty-One to cheer Anthony up. Cabin Twenty-One, also known as the Aeolus cabin, was a nice light purple marble building, like the color of Aeolus' Palace in the Rockies. The cabin always had wind blowing around it, in all four directions.

After the Aeolus cabin, there were four other cabins: each representing the four directional wind gods, including Boreas in Quebec. Though they were all made with white marble, though there were a few features that distinguished the four directions: for instance, the Boreas Cabin was capped with snow.

Anyways, I walked to the front of the Aeolus Cabin and knocked on the white door. A very agitated voice said, "Get out of here if you are such an arrogant son of Zeus, you idiot!"

"Actually," I said, trying to be calm. "I'm Percy."

"Oh," the guy seemed to relax. Then, he kindly opened the door for me. The guy was actually Anthony's twelve-year-old brother, Thaddeus. Unlike Anthony, he had spiky black hair that resembled me and deep blue eyes, like the sea.

"Hey, Percy," Thaddeus said nicely. "Did you come to see my brother?"

"Uh, yes," I answered honestly.

"Good," Thaddeus said, walking me toward Anthony's bunk. "My brother's mood isn't good. He is moody, especially after that… you know, Percy."

"Oh, right." I answered, thinking of the fight last time.

"Anthony," Thaddeus said to Anthony, who was on his desk reading something about wind patterns. Anthony turned. He looked agitated, but when he saw me, his face turned neutral. "Hey, Percy." Anthony said, trying to remain cool.

"Hey, dude," I said, in my cool way. "You see, my friends…"

"_My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State…_" Anthony sang a part of _We are Young_ (by the way, _We Are Young_ is the Song of the Year at the **Grammy Awards**. Sweet!). Then, he regained his composure and said, "Sorry, I got a little carried away. You see, I had been listening to Fun's song all day and…"

"Anyways, that's not my point." I said. "You see, my friends and I are playing Truth or Dare in the Athena Cabin. So, I was hoping that if you would come."

"Jason's there, isn't he?" I asked.

"No," I said honestly. "He went to Camp Jupiter with Piper to take his Praetor shift. With him being the co-praetor of Cam Jupiter, you know."

"Good," Anthony let out a sigh of relief. "Now I could finally go. Thaddeus, are you coming?"

Thaddeus nodded. He gripped his small fan, which was a sword Charles Beckendorf forged him last week. "I'd love to go and play Truth or Dare."

"Well, okay," Anthony said. "Let's go!"

When we arrived at the Athena Cabin, people were sitting around in a circle. Of course, the Aphrodite kids, notable by Silena Beauregard and Drew, were there. Annabeth, Malcolm, and unusually Vinicius (though we called him Vinny most of the time) from the Athena cabin were present as well. I saw Charles and Tyson talking. Silena Beauregard was constantly looking at Beckendorf, who was talking about the forges with Leo and Jake Mason.

"Well, Annabeth," Vinny said, looking at us. "Look who's here!"

Annabeth turned to see me. "There you are, Seaweed Brain. Now, let's play Truth or Dare! Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tyson said, blushing a little.

"How long have you been liking Ella the harpy?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

"Uh, Ella?" Tyson said, trying to ignore.

"We all know that you like Ella. Now, could you tell?" Annabeth was pressurizing him. Tyson turned toward me for help, but I sent a _sorry-I-can't-help-you_ look.

Tyson sighed, blushing a little. "Fine, I liked her since I found her at Frankie's home."

"Hey!" Frank Zhang, who was with Hazel, protested. "Big guy, I mean, Tyson, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm Frank, not Frankie!"

"Okay," Tyson said, smiling. Then, he turned to Travis, who was present with Connor. "Travis, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" Travis said uneasily.

"I dare you to have Katie lie on you for the rest of the game!"Tyson said happily.

"Fine!" Katie and Travis said in unison. Katie went on Travis and lied down, with Travis sort of _cradling_ her in his harms. How romantic was that?

Anyways, after Travis' dare, we continued. Travis looked at Anthony, who was happy. "Anthony, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Anthony answered as cold as the North wind.

"Have you worn lingerie before?" Travis asked, smiling. At the instant he was done, everyone burst into laughter.

"No!" Anthony shouted. "Are you guys insane?"

"Never mind," Travis said, ignoring Anthony's intimidating stare. "I was just reading that off from _The Guideline for Truth or Dare by Travis Stoll,_ which is me."

"Hey!" Anthony protested. Then, he turned to Katie: "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Katie said questioningly and uneasily.

"I dare you to date a guy, besides Travis Stoll." Anthony smiled evilly. Then, he turned to Travis: "This is sweet revenge, Travis."

"What?" Travis and Katie were both horrified. Apparently Travis didn't want his _girl _to date another guy.

"But when do I need to date him?" Katie asked.

"Oh, perhaps tomorrow." Anthony said calmly.

Katie sighed. "Fine, I'll date…"

**I'm sorry I left you in a cliffhanger, though they're always interesting. I promise that I will continue the story at the next Chapter: Chapter 5! It would be the third part for truth or dare. **

**Hermes: Hey, TristanQ0604! Would you add more dating scenes of my son Travis and that pretty girl? What was her name…?**

**Me: You mean Katie Gardner?**

**Hermes: Oh, yes! I'm glad that you got it! Anyways, for the next chapter, we should end the game of Truth or Dare and make sure my son and Demeter's daughter date! **

**Demeter: (interrupting) Hey! I won't let my daughter date a geek like your son!**

**Aphrodite: Oh, please. Demeter, accept the truth! You know that your daughter and Travis are perfect for each other. I will make sure their love life is pleasant!**

**Demeter: Hey!**

**Hermes: Anyways, TristanQ0604! Update more soon! And readers, please REVIEW!**

**Me: Okay! See you readers later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sad Hearts

**Hello, readers! Welcome back to TristanQ0604's 'Travis, Katie, and the Love!' This time, I will continue from the unfortunate cliffhanger in the end of Chapter 4, when Katie finally chooses to date a guy in the game. I hope you guys all like it! Just so you know, Thanatos is actually a god, and let's say that he has a cabin: Cabin twenty-six. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately *sigh*I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. However, I own Anthony Valdini, Tristan Quimby, and a few of my custom characters appearing later in the story. **

**Katie's POV**

Wow, Anthony really was pushing me to a dilemma. He just said that I needed to date a guy tomorrow. What a nightmare, I thought.

"Fine," I said at last. "I'll date… Travis!"

"Oooohhh!" The Aphrodite kids began oohing and ahhing, as if they found something amusing. Silena was smiling at them. She gave me an _I-knew-this-would-happen-someday_ stare, which really irritated me. I hated when Silena stared at me like that. She always stared at people that way whenever she found a compelling match. Maybe it's some Aphrodite thing, I thought.

"So, you like Travis, huh?" Silena summed up at last. Oh, gods. I bet I'm in trouble.

I was embarrassed. My cheeks flushed red. I bet that Travis had the exact same expression as me. When they noticed it, the Aphrodite kids said, "Oh, same expression! What a perfect, romantic couple!"

I was so humiliated that I instantly shouted, "LISTEN, YOU SCULLIONS! I ONLY CHOSE HIM BECAUSE HE WAS THE FIRST PERSON I COULD THINK OF!"

Hopefully, everyone was silent now. However, when I turned to Travis, I tried to mouth a 'sorry', but instead, Travis shouted, "I can't believe that you thought that way about me, Katie! You're such a jerk! You only learn to do your damned farming! You never learn to care about others' feelings! I HATE you!"

Then, he stormed out of the cabin angrily. I bet on his way out, he was sobbing. Gods, what have I done? On the same day, I had an unusual dare and made Travis cry.

After Travis stormed out, the guys began standing up from the game, starting from Hazel, who was surprisingly there. "Uh, I'll go now." Along with Frank, Hazel walked away. Then Nico and Tristan walked away.

Slowly, people started to walk out. When I turned, there were only four people left in the Athena cabin: Annabeth, Percy, Malcolm, and me. When Percy was staying, Annabeth elbowed him, saying, "Let's talk, shall we?"

They went out of the cabin. Then, I left silently and ran toward the Hermes cabin, trying to give Travis an apology.

Unfortunately, the Hermes Cabin was locked, which was unusual, for that either Travis or Connor leave it opened for their secret operations. I knocked on the door. Immediately, a familiar voice-Travis' voice-said, "You have two options. One, if you're Katie or anyone close, GET OUT! If you're not, come in."

"Uh, actually, I'm Katie," I said calmly. "Listen, I'm sorry about…"

"I don't want to hear any of your damned bragging, you stupid farmer!" Travis shouted angrily. "Now, get out!"

I stayed. Then, Travis said in an even more angry tone: "Are you deaf? I said, GET OUT!"

I had no choice but to walk out. I ran to the Demeter Cabin. I sat on my bunk bed and started to sob uncontrollably.

And I think I sobbed continuously until dinner.

**Thaddeus' POV**

Well, I'm Thaddeus, brother of Anthony Valdini, one of the most powerful sons of Aeolus, potentially overwhelming a son of Zeus when it comes to wind. Sure, I know that Zeus (or Jupiter: matter of perspective, really) will hate my brother and our father for that, but I think sometimes he needs to stop being arrogant and all bossy.

Then, thunder rumbled from the sky. "Fine, Lord Zeus," I said. "You're the strongest god!"

The thunder ceased.

I drew a knife out of thin air and brought a thick twig from a tree. I was sharpening it, until Travis walked next to me. "Hey, Thaddeus," he said. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, just sharpening a twig," I said.

"Thaddeus," Travis said. When I looked at his face, he looked like he had been crying for hours, with his eyes completely red. "What do you think I should say to Katie? I mean, she's so depressed and sad, ain't she?"

"Well, she is, judging from your harsh talking I overheard," I said, matter-of-factly. "I say that you should go there and apologize."

"B-but…" Travis said. "I am not going to do that! She just mistreated me, as if it was one of her stupid farm products!"

"Travis," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I may be a bunch of years younger than you, but I think I know better than you on friend relationships. You need to go and apologize. You did do something wrong back there."

Travis sighed. "Fine, I'll go apologize to her."

And Travis went off toward the Demeter Cabin.

**Travis' POV**

I walked toward the front door of the Demeter Cabin. I found out that it was locked, so like my original habits, I chose to go through the side windows. I was about to make my body through, until I got stuck in the stomach. Apparently for the past years, with a diet of French fries, potato chips, and burgers, I did gain some weight. Damned weight, I thought.

Then, unexpectedly, Katie saw me stuck in the window. "T-Travis?" Katie said, surprised. "What are you doing there?"

"Uh, I…" I said, trying to act cool. Then, I sighed and said, "I, I think I got stuck in the window."

"That's something you pay for when you sneak in through windows," Katie smiled at me. I bet that she was trying hard not to laugh. "So, why did you come here?"

"I… I…" I hesitated. "I… tried to say sorry for all the mean things I've done today, especially the mean shouts against you."

Katie smiled. "Apology accepted, Travis." Suddenly, she leaned toward me, until her lips touched mine. I almost was happy with that, until I remembered that I was stuck on the window. Those damned windows, I thought. The kiss we just had was probably the worst and the most embarrassing kisses ever. I looked around, to see anyone who was trying to take a picture of me, who probably would post it on one of those '_Epic Fail'_ websites. Hopefully, there wasn't. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh, Katie?" I said, remembering that I was stuck on the window. "Is there any way to get me out?"

"Actually, I'm not bringing oil and soap for you," Katie said, laughing a little. "You'll look funny when people see you stuck in the window."

I stared at her.

"Fine," Katie sighed. "I'll bring soap."

Katie went off to the washrooms and immediately brought a bar of soap and began scrubbing me with it. As soon as the soap began rubbing me, I felt pain. Apparently it was lye soap from the laundry room.

"Gods, Katie!" I shouted in pain. "I can't believe you brought lye soap!"

"Yeah, but everyone knows they work quite well!" Katie kept scrubbing me, until I slipped into the Demeter Cabin. Finally, I was out from getting stuck at the window. I let out a sigh of relief, until I saw something even more horrifying than the emo kids in high schools: Victor de Hugo (yeah, like the author), the son of Thanatos, of Cabin Twenty Six. He was this guy with black hair, black eyes, and quite black skin (yeah, like Death himself). He had a muscular body, which resembled his father.

"Oh, holy Death," he said, surprised. "Man, you've gained weight."

**Well, that's the ending of Chapter 5. I'm sorry that Travis gained weight over the years, but that's the way it's kind of fun, right? Especially the moment Travis gets stuck in the windows… That was so hilarious… **

**Anyways, I think Rick Riordan's going to make a very important announcement. **

**Rick: Due to his awesomeness on writing FanFiction, I decided to give the rights for Percy Jackson and the Olympians to TristanQ0604! **

**Me: Thanks, Mr. Riordan! **

**Rick: Just kidding, folks! He made me!**

**Me: Hey! You're not supposed to tell that! Sorry, readers. Anyways, I'll be back for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Change

**Welcome back to the TristanQ0604 Experience, folks! I, the author, will continue from Chapter 5, when Travis *laugh* gets stuck in the window for his fat *laugh*, and Katie used lye soap to get him out, until they get spotted by Victor de Hugo, the head counselor of the Thanatos Cabin. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story and REVIEW!**

**Victor's POV**

I've seen many scary or weird things. I've seen people walk through walls. I've even seen people go down to Tartarus. But seeing Travis stuck in the window? That was new.

Anyways, my name is Victor de Hugo, the son of… Death. Yes, death himself. We are the sons of Thanatos, the god of Death himself. We inherited many things from our father: the black eyes, the black hair (it's common), and even the black skin (if you know how he looks like). But that's not only what we inherited from our father Death. Of course, we inherited the ability to directly kill any mortal/monster/demigod, with a single touch, as long as we have willpower. Also, we are able to teleport from the Underworld to the mortal world, and vice versa. We also do our duties about catching souls and deporting them back from the great Underworld. We also possess a part of the abilities of Hades.

So, apparently, we are a mortal version of Thanatos, Death himself.

Anyways, it was quite funny to see Travis there, though it wasn't good to see Katie _and_ him. Travis and Katie were… not suitable for each other, as me and our cabin mates talked.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said.

"Oh, uh…" said a very confused Travis, who was rubbing his stomach with pain.

"Travis was stuck at the window, and I needed to take him out," Katie explained quickly.

I looked at her with a suspicious look. "Oh, really? Didn't you do anything else?"

"No," Travis and Katie said in unison.

"Okay," I disappeared into the shadows, after glaring at them suspiciously.

**Percy's POV**

It was the next day. We were all up for breakfast. Charles Pearson, Tyson and me went to the Poseidon Table for lunch. The tables were full of demigods: even some visitors from the Roman camp. Jason and Piper were back again (which Anthony will be having a heart attack about), holding hands together, though I was sure it was illegal. Tristan, Nico, and Hazel were at the Hades Table, eating with grave expressions. When I turned to the other side, I saw the Thanatos Table: a table full of intimidating demigods.

As I turned to the Athena Cabin, there she was: Annabeth Chase, my… girlfriend. She still had the breathtakingly beautiful blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, which was an unusual combination. I took a long stare at her, until Tyson said, "Percy, why are you looking at Annabeth?"

"Oh, Tyson," I said, trying to ignore him. "It's nothing."

"I know that you like her," Tyson answered, matter-of-factly. "Grover told me."

"Grover did?" I sighed. Apparently Grover and Tyson were getting closer, sharing gossips.

"Don't worry, brother," Tyson said hopefully. "We all know that."

"Right, bro," Charles said, chewing a scrambled egg in his mouth. "Even the newest demigods know that you turn to Pervy Jackson whenever you are with Annabeth."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not Pervy Jackson! I'm not a pervert!"

"Whatever," Charles said jokingly. "Hey, why don't we gather up and talk at our cabin at eight tonight?"

"Okay, Charles, what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we're just gonna talk," Charles explained, without doubt. "We're just going to gather up and talk a bit. Just a talk."

"Is truth or dare in that category?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Maybe," Charles said doubtfully and suspiciously.

"Whatever, Charles," I tried to think of a question that could directly stab him so much, that he wouldn't say a word again. "Charles," I said, with an evil smile. "Do you like someone?"

"W-what?" Charles jumped ten feet above the ground. "I don't love a girl!"

"A strong denial means a strong agreement," I said happily.

"Now is not time for talking, Percy," Charles tried to ignore the subject. "We'll talk about it later, when we gather up at our cabin."

"Yeah, whatever," I ignored him.

Then, we continued our breakfast.

At the afternoon schedule, we decided to work at the mechanic workshop, because it was my turn to spend the day with Tyson (yeah, Charles and I got into an agreement) to learn from Leo Valdez, the genius mechanic. However, when we turned to his usual workshop, there was nothing but a Post-it note that said, 'I'll be off to the beach. Please contact me later on."

Tyson and I decided to follow Leo to the beach.

**Leo's POV**

In the afternoon, I continued working at the metal workshop, except for meal time. I tried to make a new Celestial Bronze hammer for me, because that brother of Travis, Connor Stoll, stole my hammer and probably threw it to Long Island Sound. Not cool, I thought.

I hammered angrily, until I heard a voice, "What are you doing?"

I looked up. There she was: Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. She had charming black eyes, black hair, and was even capable of speaking little bit of Spanish, noting that she was born in Puerto Rico. Anyway, I always thought of her as my perfect crush, and I was having that crush on her right now.

When she realized that I was smiling, she blushed. "W-why are you smiling, Leo?"

"Oh, uh… nothing, Reyna." I tried to act cool, with my 'Team Leo' thing activated to the maximum. "Say, anything got damaged?"

Reyna laughed. "No, I just thought if you could walk to the beach with me."

I immediately dropped my metalwork. "Oh, sure!" I took a spare hammer and added it onto my tool belt. "Let's go!"

And we were walking toward the beach. Currently, though Connor Stoll most likely threw my hammer at the sea, it was my best day ever! I finally got to walk around with Reyna, just the two of us. That was just sweet!

When we arrived at the beach, Reyna and I sat down at the soft sand. I gazed at the sea. There were a few weak waves crashing through the sand. At that point, I hoped that Poseidon (or Percy, in that matter) kept the sea calm.

Reyna sat down next to me. "So, you got something to say to me, Leo?"

"Oh, uh…" I hesitated. I was free to share a few secrets with Reyna, even the fact that I just got rejected from my confession of love from Piper, who said that she already had Jason. She was cool with that, and also shared hers, which was about Jason.

Then, I found something in my tool belt. When I dug into the pocket, I felt something: a metal rose. Either Aphrodite or Hephaestus would've put it, I thought.

"Reyna," I held her hand. I tried to draw the metal rose quickly, though I realized that the timing was wrong. "I… I… liked you…"

"You… you… liked me?" Reyna was frightened. "I… I… can't believe that you liked me!"

"O-okay," I tried to say, but Reyna pulled my face towards her, until my lips touched hers. I think we kissed for a long time, like two minutes, because we were interrupted by a voice, "Hey, Leo!"

I turned. There he was-Percy Jackson and his brother Tyson. He looked frightened, as if he was surprised to see me and Reyna together. "Y-you and R-Reyna? That is so…"

"Unusual?" Reyna guessed. "Sure, this is unusual, but maybe we found each other meant for each other. Right, Leo?" She elbowed me.

"Oh, right," I said hesitantly.

I felt uneasy that time.

**I'm sorry if this story was irrelevant to the Tratie section, but you guys got to see Leyna! That is just as cool as Tratie, isn't it? Sure, I'll promise that I'll add more details about the new characters I create. **

**Oh, by the way, I'm looking for great ideas for the characters. If you have suggestions, just PM me, after filling out this form:**

**Name (First AND Last):**

**Children (or Legacy) of: **

**Age:**

**Appearances (describe in-depth!):**

**Main Weapon:**

**His/her Love:**

**Hobby (I know this is stupid, but, you know): **

**Anyways, I am going to continue, but I have to finish my Algebra homework! Damn Algebra! See you guys at Chapter 6!**


End file.
